The Power of Rainbows
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Kerajaan indah yang dihiasi pelangi sekarang menjadi sangat gelap. Hanya hitam yang mendominasi. Apakah akan ada orang-orang yang mengembalikan warna indah Kerajaan itu?/Chapter 2/ SJ Official Pair/ GS
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Rainbows

Main Pair : Always 'YeWook' XD

Slight Pair : Semua official pair

Prolog

Seorang _yeoja_ manis berpakaian hitam sedang berjalan menuju sebuah rumah besar, rumah yang terkesan gelap dan dingin. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu dan bergelombang diterpa angin, membuat helaian halus itu sedikit terbang, semakin membuat wajah manis itu semakin manis (bayangin yang Katy Perry-Wide Awake XD).

_Yeoja_ manis itu memasuki rumah itu. Melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ruang utama. Disana sudah terlihat beberapa _yeoja_ yang berpakaian sama dengannya, hanya warna rambutnya yang berbeda.

"Kau lama sekali _Purple_" kata _yeoja_ berambut hijau yang duduk menghadap perapian tanpa menoleh kearah _yeoja_ itu.

"_Mianhae eon_" jawab _yeoja_ yang dipanggil _Purple_ tadi.

"_Gwenchana Purple_. Jangan kau dengar perkataan _Green_. Dia sedang merasa kesal. Sepertinya sedang PMS. Hehe" jawab seorang _yeoja_ berambut merah berjalan mendekati _Purple_. _Purple_ hanya mengangguk kepalanya imut.

"Semuanya hari ini aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu" _yeoja_ berambut merah itu duduk disebelah yeoja berambut hijau tadi.

"Ada apa _eon_?" Tanya _yeoja_ berambut kuning mendekati perapian itu. Diikuti _yeoja_ berambut pink dan orange yang menggengam gelas berisi cairan merah darah.

"_Golden_ menyuruh kita untuk mencari manusia yang dapat membantu kita dan merebut kembali kerajaan kita" kata _yeoja_ berambut merah itu melanjutkan.

"Berarti kita harus turun ke bumi?" Tanya seorang _yeoja_ berambut biru yang masih berkutat dengan buku di tangannya.

"_Nde_, _Blue_. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara"

"Kita mencari _yeoja _atau _namja eon_?" Tanya _yeoja_ berambut pink lalu meneguk _wine_ nya.

"_Namja_. Seorang _namja_ yang akan membantu kita" jawab _yeoja_ berambut merah itu.

"_Namja Red_?" yeoja berambut hijau itu bertanya, meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya.

"_Nde Green_" jawab _Red_ singkat.

"Lalu kapan kita akan turun ke bumi _eon_?" Tanya _yeoja_ berambut orange mendudukkan dirinya disebelah _Blue._

"Setelah aku mencari tau dimana kita bisa mencari _namja-namja_ ksatria itu" _Red _mendekati rak buku besar di ruangan itu. "Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah dulu". Mendengar perintah _Red_, kelima _yeoja_ itu keluar menuju tangga lantai dua memasuki kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan _Red_ dan _Green _diruangan itu.

"_Red_, aku berharap yang dikatakan _Golden_ itu benar-benar dapat membantu kita untuk mengalahkan _Black_. Aku benar-benar membenci_ yeoja_ sial yang merebut kebahagiaan kerajaan kita!" ucap _Green_ menahan marah nya

"Aku percaya _Green_. Aku ingin sekali mengalahkan _yeoja_ gila itu yang bahkan sudah merebut nyawa kedua orang tua kita" _Red_ membuka halaman buku yang dipegangnya. "Hanya tinggal kita bertujuh anggota kerajaan. Apapun harus kita lakukan untuk merebutnya kembali _Green_"

_Green_ menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu sekarang apa kau sudah mendapat informasinya?"

"_Golden_ menyerahkan buku ini kepadaku" _Red_ mengangkat buku bersampul emas ditangannya. Dan membaca halaman pertama buku itu.

"Percaya pada hatimu. Warna indah akan menghiasi cinta sejati"

TBC? Delete?


	2. Chapter 2 Pertemuan

The Power of Rainbow

Pair : All SuJu Official Pair

Chapter 1

'_Percaya pada hatimu. Warna indah akan menghiasi cinta sejati'_

Tuk Tuk Tuk

"_Chagiii_, ayo keluarlah" kata seorang _namja_ bermata sipit mengetuk-ngetuk cangkang kura-kura kesayangannya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

"Ya! _Hyung_! Tak bisakah kau menghentikan mengetuk kura-kura mu itu?" kata seorang _namja_ yang sedang menonton tv.

"Hae-ah, aku merindukan anakku ini" kata _namja_ bermata sipit itu lagi sambil mengangkat kura-kuranya. "Sudah seharian ini dia tidak memunculkan kepalanya".

"Yesung _hyung_, kura-kura memang seperti itu. Biarkan saja" sahut seorang _namja_ yang sedang bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Kyu, aku merindukan kura-kura ku! Anak-anak ku!" _namja_ bernama Yesung itu tidak mendengarkan kata-kata _dongsaeng_nya dan kembali mengetuk-ngetuk kura-kura itu.

"Aish~" gerutu kedua _namja_ itu kesal.

"Biarkan saja Yesung _hyung _dengan dunianya sendiri, Hae-ah, Kyu-ah" sahut _namja_ bertubuh atletis yang sedari tadi hanya duduk membaca buku ditangannya.

"Makan malam siaaap!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara _namja_ dari arah dapur membuat kegiatan _namja_-_namja_ yang berada diruang tengah terhenti dan melangkah menuju dapur. Terlihat dua orang _namja_ berperawakan China dan seorang _namja_ kekar dan sedikit gemuk (?) sudah duduk manis di meja makan, disusul kedatangan empat orang _namja_ dari ruang tengah.

"Waah. Sepertinya enak sekali" kata Donghae mendudukkan dirinya diantara kedua _namja_ China itu.

"Siapa yang memasak _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi enak dari makanan yang tersuguh didepannya.

"Han-Gege yang memasak" jawab seorang _namja_ China menunjuk _namja_ China satunya dengan dagu.

"Aku sudah lapar. Ayo kita makan" kata _namja_ kekar nan gemuk (?) yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan demo yang ada diperutnya.

"Kangin _hyung_. Pelan-pelan saja" _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu memperingati hyung nya.

"Aku sangat lapar Siwon-ah. Latihan _boxing _hari ini benar-benar membuatku kehilangan tenaga" kata Kangin masih melahap makanannya. Melihat itu yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Zhoumi-Ge, besok aku ke sekolah boleh menumpang dimobilmu ya?" tanya Donghae pada _namja_ China bertubuh tinggi melebihi rata-rata itu.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya kenapa dengan mobilmu Hae?" Zhoumi mengambil sesuap nasi dari piringnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Biasa Mi. Fans-fansnya mengerubuti mobilnya menyebabkan ban depannya kempes terkena fans gila yang entah membawa apa, terpaksa mobilnya ditinggal disekolah. Tadi saja dia pulang bersamaku" jawab Siwon sekenanya. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk mengerti dan Donghae hanya nyengir ga jelas.

Ketujuh _namja_ itu menikmati makan malam mereka dengan khidmat sambil sesekali mengejek satu sama lain. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, ketika tanpa sadar seorang _yeoja_ berambut biru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, sedang mengepakkan sayapnya meninggalkan ketujuh _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum menatap lama salah satu dari mereka.

.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit _yeoja-yeoja_ didepan SM High School ketika melihat mobil-mobil mewah memasuki halaman parkir sekolah.

"Hangeng"

"Kangiin"

"Yesuung"

"Siwon"

"Donghae"

"Zhoumi"

"Kyuhyuun"

"Kyaa"

Ketujuh _namja_ tampan itu seperti sudah biasa mendengar teriakan memuja mereka dipagi hari. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka adalah pangeran SM High School. Mereka berasal dari keluar atas, memiliki wajah tampan, dan nilai-nilai akademik yang diatas rata-rata.

"Itukah mereka _Red_?" tanya _Green_ yang mengelus kucing abu-abu anggun nan angkuh seperti pemiliknya yang berada ditangannya, menatap ketujuh _namja_ itu yang keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"_Nde Green_. Mungkin kita harus segera menemui mereka" kata _Red _yang duduk diatas sebuah batang pohon besar disekolah itu.

"Apa kita bisa meyakinkan mereka _eon_?" tanya _Pink_ sedikit ragu.

"Kita harus bisa _Pink_. Kita harus bisa melakukannya demi kerajaan kita" _Yellow_ yang duduk disebelah _Red_ mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat.

"_Nde eon_. Demi kerajaan dan orang tua kita" sahut Orange.

"Kapan kita akan memulainya _eon_?" kali ini _Purple_ yang menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada pohon itu bertanya.

"Secepatnya _Purple_" sahut _Red_. "_Blue_ apa kau sudah mencari apa saja yang kita butuhkan?" _Red _menundukkan kepalanya menatap _Blue_ yang berdiri disebelah _Purple._

"Sudah _eon_. Jika kita memulainya sekarang pun sudah bisa" _Blue_ tersenyum, mengeluarkan _killer smile_ nya.

"Bagus persiapannya sudah selesai. Tapi aku rasa kita memulainya besok saja. Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang" kata _Red_. Lalu tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan menghilang diikuti cahaya indah yang lain.

Angin semilir menerpa ketujuh wajah tampan _namja_ yang dielu-elukan para _yeoja_ itu. Kepala mereka refleks menoleh kearah pohon besar dihalaman sekolahyang luas itu. Terlihat cahaya indah membuat ketujuh namja itu terpaku.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau lihat cahaya itu?" tanya Kyuhun pada Yesung yang tepat berdiri disebelahnya.

"_Nde Kyu_. Cahaya ungu yang indah" kata Yesung masih terpaku menatap pohon itu bahkan hingga cahaya-cahaya itu memudar.

"Ungu? Tapi yang aku lihat pink, _hyung_" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yesung.

"Pink? Kuning, Kyu" Donghae menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

"Merah, Hae-ah" Kangin tersadar dari yang membuatnya terpaku dan kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Orange _hyung_" kata Zhoumi menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kangin.

"Aku melihat biru" Siwon bingung dengan yang dilihatnya dan berpikir mungkin dia salah lihat, kemudian menyusul yang diikuti yang lain.

"Hijau.." ternyata Hangeng masih terpaku ditempatnya dan menatap pohon besar itu. Warna hijau yang membuat hatinya terasa nyaman.

.

"Huaaah. Pelajaran hari ini membuatku bosan" gumam Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan PSPnya.

"Kyu, berhenti memainkan PSP bodohmu itu, kalau Shin _seonsaengenim _melihatmu benda itu akan diambil dan tak akan dikembalikan" tegur Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi kan aku sudah pintar _hyung_. Bahkan aku bisa loncat kelas dan sekarang sekelas dengan mu, Siwon _hyung_ dan Zhoumi-Ge" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Hangeng, Yesung dan Kangin berada di kelas XII.

"_Appo hyung_" rengek Kyuhyun manja tanpa melepaskan PSP dari tangannya.

Donghae hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan menatap keluar jendela. Seperti ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia menatap lekat seorang _yeoja _berambut panjang berwarna kuning indah yang menatapnya dan memberikan _gummy smile_nya pada Donghae. Donghae terpaku melihat _yeoja_ manis itu. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya karena angin tiba-tiba berhembus membuat matanya kemasukan debu. Ketika Donghae melihat ketempat _yeoja_ itu berdiri, ia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

.

Kantin adalah tempat para _hagsaeng_ berkeliaran untuk mendapatkan energi setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan. Termasuk ketujuh _namja_ tampan kita. Baru melangkah memasuki kantin nama mereka sudah kembali dielu-elukan oleh para _hagsaeng_. Bahkan tak sedikit dari para _yeoja_ centil itu memberikan bekal makanan mereka untuk para pangeran sekolah.

"Donghae _oppa_. Ini aku membuat bekal khusus untukmu" kata seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri didepan mereka dengan malu-malu.

Donghae mengambil kotak makanan itu dan tersenyum pada _yeoja_ didepannya. "_Gomawo_". _Yeoja_ itu tersipu malu lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah yang terasa panas.

"Pantas saja kau diberi gelar playboy, Hae-ah" kata Kangin yang kemudian berjalan diikuti yang lain menuju meja yang berada dipojok kantin.

"Haha, kan lumayan _hyung_. Aku bisa menghemat pengeluaran" sahut Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Siwon.

Mereka lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan mulai memesan. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka mulai berbincang ringan.

"Apa kalian tau besok akan ada murid pindahan?" tanya Siwon membuat para _hyungdeul_ dan Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Aku sempat mendengar itu saat melewati ruang guru. _Yeoja_. Benarkan?" jawab Yesung menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_Nde_. Tujuh orang _yeoja_" Siwon membenarkan perkataan Yesung.

"Tujuh _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. "Waah, tumben sekali". Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi angin menerpa wajah mereka. Refleks kepala mereka menatap pohon besar itu lagi yang menampakkan cahaya-cahaya indah seperti tadi pagi. Kembali mereka terpaku hingga tak menyadari pesanan mereka sudah datang.

.

Dipohon besar itu dapat kembali kita lihat tujuh _yeoja_ yang memperhatikan kegiatan tujuh _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kim Kangin. Ketua klub _boxing_. _Namja_ popular karena kekuatan fisiknya. Mengikuti 20 kali kejuaraan bahkan tingkat Internasional. Belum pernah sekalipun mengalami kegagalan" _Red_ membaca catatan yang dia dapatkan dari _Blue._

"Tan Hangeng. _Namja_ keturunan China. Dia popular karena kehebatannnya dalam memasak masakan China. Ketua Klub memasak"

"Kim Yesung. _Namja_ dengan suara terindah. Sama seperti Kangin. Sudah banyak mengikuti kejuaraan hingga tingkat Internasional dan belum pernah mengalami kegagalan. Ketua klub music"

"Lee Donghae. _Namja_ yang mendapat gelar _Cassanova_. Ketua klub Dance. Pecinta ikan. Sudah mengikuti kejuaran tingkat Internasional dan belum pernah gagal"

"Zhoumi. _Namja_ keturunan China. Populer karena badannya yang tinggi melebihi teman-temannya serta senyum menawannya. Wakil Ketua klub music"

"Choi Siwon. Namja perfect. Badannya yang atletis serta senyum yang menampakkan lesung pipi membuat dia menjadi incaran para yeoja. Terlebih dia adalah Ketua OSIS"

"Dan terakhir Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ termuda dengan sebutan _evil magnae_ karena sering mengerjai _hyungdeul_nya. Lebih senang bermain PSPnya dari pada belajar. Wakil Ketua OSIS. Namun sudah loncat kelas karena kejeniusannya. Sekarang sekelas dengan Siwon, Donghae, dan Zhoumi".

Mendengar penjelasan _Red_, keenam _yeoja_ itu hanya menganggukan kepala mereka dan terus menatap ketujuh _namja_ yang sedang bercengkrama itu.

"Apa mereka benar-benar bisa membantu kita _eon_?" _Purple _mengepakkan sayap hitamnya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan _Red_ yang duduk dibatang pohon besar itu.

"Entahlah _Purple_. Tapi menurut _Golden_ merekalah orang yang kita butuhkan sekarang" _Red _berdiri pada batang pohon itu dan mengeluarkan sayap hitam miliknya .

"Mereka benar-benar tampan _eon_" kata _Orange_ yang mendapat angukan dari _Pink._

"Ya. Dan besok kita akan bertemu dengan mereka. Sekarang kita kembali" kata _Red _tersenyum melihat ketujuh namja itu seakan menyadari kehadiran mereka.

.

"Hari ini angin bertiup kencang sekali ya _hyung_" kata Zhoumi ketika mereka semua telah pulang kerumah mereka. Mereka memilih tinggal bersama dengan alasan untuk belajar mandiri.

"Benar Mi. Sudah berapa kali wajah tampanku ini terkena hembusan angin" Yesung menjawab dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang tinggi melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon. Dari balkon itu terlihat sebuah rumah besar yang gelap. Sudah tidak berpenghuni sejak mereka tinggal disitu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatian Yesung.

"Mi, apa sekarang rumah seram itu ada penghuninya?" tanya Yesung pada Zhoumi yang kemudian menyusul Yesung ke balkon.

"Sepertinya _hyung_. Tapi orang seperti apa yang berani tinggal ditempat menyeramkan itu?" Zhoumi bertanya balik pada Yesung yang hanya mendapatkan gidikkan bahu dari Yesung.

"Huaah~ Segar sekali" kata Donghae yang baru selesai mandi. Melihat Zhoumi dan Yesung dibalkon, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Serius sekali?" Donghae bertanya pada Zhoumi dan Zhoumi hanya menunjuk rumah besar didepan rumah mereka. Donghae mengangguk mengerti karena melihat cahay dari rumah itu.

"Mungkin pemilik rumah itu sudah menjualnya _hyung_" Yesung dan Zhoumi hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan diluar saja?" usul Hangeng kepada Kangin yang sedang berada didapur bersamanya.

"Tumben kau menyarankan makan diluar Ge?" tanya Kangin bingung menatap Hangeng. Kenapa bingung? Tentu saja, karena selama ini Hangenglah yang melarang mereka untuk makan diluar, katanya sih makanan diluar itu kotor dan tidak sehat.

"Aku sedang bingung mau masak apa Kangin ah" jawab Hangeng dengan muka lesunya.

"Yasudah, kita pergi sekarang saja" Kangin berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tenagh dan berteriak memanggil yang lain.

.

"Huaaah. Aku kenyang sekali. Seharusnya kita lebih sering makan diluar seperti ini _hyung_" Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang sedikit, uhm, agak membesar karena memakan porsi yang seharusnya untuk dua orang dimakan sendiri olehnya.

"Benar _hyung_. Sekali-sekali kita juga harus memanjakan perut kita. Hahahaha" Donghae menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju parkiran. Sebuah mobil melaju kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kangin yang melihat Yesung yang berjalan lebih dulu didepan mereka tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Yesung _hyung_. Awaas!"

Yesung menoleh kearah lampu mobil dan hanya terpaku, terdiam. Semuanya berlari kearah Yesung tapi menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat tubuh Yesung disinari cahaya ungu yang sangat indah. Tubuh Yesung sudah berpindah, berdiri diantara mereka seiring menghilangnya cahaya ungu itu.

"_Hyung_? _Gwenchana_?" tanya Zhoumi panic yang melihat Yesung masih terpaku dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"_Gwenchana_ Mi" jawab Yesung dengan sedikit memberikan senyum.

"Kau hebat _hyung_. Bagaimana kau bisa berpindah seperti itu?' tanya Kyuhyun yang masih takjub dengan kejadian barusan.

"Entahlah Kyu. Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada yang menarikku. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik".

"_Yeoja_? Tapi aku tidak melihat _yeoja_ _hyung_" kata Siwon yang mengingat kembali dan melihat sekeliling mereka.

"_Nde_. Aku ditarik seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ dengan rambut berwarna hitam keunguan" kata Yesung meyakinkan.

"Yasudah. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Kejadian tadi membuatku sedikit takut. _Kajja_" Hangeng berjalan dan segera masuk kedalam mobil diikuti yang lain.

.

"Reflek yang bagus _Purple_" puji _Green_ saat_ yeoja_ berambut ungu tadi menolong Yesung.

"_Nde eon_. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang tadi aku lakukan. Seperti ada yang menarikku untuk menolongnya" jawab _Purple _masih memperhatikan_ namja_ tampan itu memasuki mobilnya.

"Mungkin saja dia jodohmu _Purple_" kata_ Yellow _sambil tersenyum menggoda _Purple._

"_Nde eon_. Aku merasa kalian sungguh cocok" sambung _Orange_ yang membuat _eonniedeul_nya tertawa karena berhasil membuat semburat kemerahan diwajah _Purple_.

"Baiklah _yeodongsaeng_ku tercinta. Saatnya kita pulang dan memulai hari kita untuk meyakinkan ketujuh _namja_ itu" kata _Red _memberi perintah.

Seketika itu juga sayap-sayap berwarna hitam keluar dari punggung mereka dan menghilang dengan sinar pelangi yang indah. Yang tanpa mereka sadari sosok makhluk yang tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian mereka.

"Tak semudah itu aku menyerahkan kerajan yang sudah ku rebut dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Yang tadi hanyalah percobaan" sosok itu masih setia dengan senyum sinisnya dan menghilang dengan cahaya hitam yang dingin.

.

"Ya! _Kajja kajja_. Kita sudah hampir terlambat _hyung_" Donghae setengah berteriak panic dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tenanglah Hae-ah. Kita tidak akan terlambat. Kelas baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Yang ada kita terlalu pagi" kata Kangin yang pagi-pagi sudah melihat kehebohan Donghae.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Hae _hyung"_ sahut Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil bermain dengan PSPnya. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Donghae ingin memprotes jika Kangin tidak memotongnya lebih dulu. Maka terjadilah keributan kecil yang terjadi diantara ketiga namja tampan itu.

Yesung, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Hangeng hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memaklumi ketiga namja tampan yang selalu ribut dipagi hari itu.

.

Mereka segera memasuki halaman sekolah dan memarkirkan mobil. Seperti pagi sebelumnya, mereka keluar dari mobil dengan gaya _cool _nya dan kembali terdengar namanya dielu-elukan para _hagsaeng_.

Tapi pagi ini mereka merasa berbeda. Kembali wajah tampan mereka terkena hembusan angin. Daun-daun dari pohon besar itu berguguran diterbangkan angin. Mata mereka menangkap tujuh orang _yeoja_ cantik yang berjalan beririgan. Sebenarnya tidak heran jika melihat para _yeoja_ berkumpul seperti itu. Bukankah para _yeoja_ selalu begitu untuk hanya sekedar bergosip?

Lalu apa yang membuat mereka berbeda? Mata ketujuh _namja_ tampan itu sama sekali tidak berkedip. Warna rambut ketujuh _yeoja_ itu sangat indah bagi mereka. Hitam namun jika diperhatikan dengan benar warna nya bukanlah hitam seutuhnya. Ada merah, kuning, hijau, ungu, orange, pink, dan biru.

Yesung seperti pernah melihat _yeoja_ dengan warna rambut hitam keunguan itu. Dan teringat dengan kejadian dimana ia hampir tertabrak mobil saat akan pulang.

Mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu menolong ku?" Yesung bertanya dan menunjuk _yeoja_ mungil dengan rambut ungu itu. _Yeoja_ itu mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Membuat Yesung terpana.

"_Ne_. Kim Ryeowook _imnid_a. _Bangapseumnida_"

.

'_Sebuah pertemuan yang akan merubah nasib mereka. Dimana akan tumbuh rasa cinta yang membuat kita senang bahkan menangis'_

.

TBC…

_Maaf ya Tae Updatenya lama_  
_dan ceritanya malah aneh gini buat chap 1 nya_

_Dan saya sangat berterima kasih karena ada yang yang review T.T_

_Terima kasih untuk : YunieNie HanChullie, Widyaflys24, dwiihae, Kim Jongmi, dindaR, Gureum gwa haneul, mitade13 , freychullie_

_Hahahaha..._

_Kalian juga udah nebak-nebak yaa? Ayo tebak lagi.._

_Yang pasti Wookie emang Purple, wkwkwkwk #plak_

_Oh, iya sekali lagi mianhae untuk keterlambatan updatenya, karena Tae lagi sibuk-sibuknya urusan di kampus, chap 2 ya sedang dalam pengerjaan._

_Kalau ceritanya makin aneh ga pa-pa ya #plak plak, banyak omong lu Tae!_  
_XD_

_Sekali lagi sekali lagi_

_Minhae dan Gansahabnida_


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of Rainbows

Main Pair : Always 'YeWook' XD

Slight Pair : All Official Pair

YeWook

KyuMin

KangTeuk

HaeHyuk

HanChul

SiBum

ZhouRy

dan beberapa yang nantinya akan saya pinjam ^^

Chapter 2 :

"Kim Ryeowook?" ulang Siwon yang tersadar dari memperhatikan _yeoja_ cantik dengan warna rambut kebiruan yang berdiri di sebelah _yeoja_ mungil berambut keunguan itu.

"_Nde_. Kami siswa pindahan. Kami baru pindah hari ini" jawab _yeoja_ berambut kemerahan tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Kangin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan _yeoja_ cantik itu ikut tersenyum. _Cantik sekali_ batin Kangin.

"Ahh. Kim Leeteuk _imnida_" _yeoja_ berambut merah tadi membungkukkan badan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Kangin _imnida_" Kangin memperkenalkan dirinya karena dia berdiri didepan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum pada Kangin dan lagi-lagi membuat Kangin terpana dengan senyumnya.

"Kim Heechul _imnida_" kali ini _yeoja_ berambut kehijauan yang terlihat anggun bak seorang ratu memperkenalkan diri.

"Tan Hangeng _imnida_" Hangeng menatap _yeoja_ bernama Kim Heechul itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan serta tersenyum. Heechul yang diperhatikan seperti itu merasa pipinya memerah.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_" Donghae memperkenalkan diri pada _yeoja_ berambut kekuningan didepannnya.

"Kim Hyukjae _imnida_" Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Hyukkie membungkukkan diri dan memberikan _gummy smile _nya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu?" kata Donghae yang rasanya sangat familiar dengan rambut dan senyuman itu.

Mendengar perkataan Donghae Hyukkie hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya membuat helaian rambut hitam kekuningannya bergerak indah. "Mungkin kau salah orang" Hyukkie tersenyum pada Donghae yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena _gummy smile_nya.

"Kim Henry _imnida_" _yeoja_ berambut orange dengan pipi yang tembem memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Zhoumi _imnida_" _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata memperhatikan _yeoja_ menggemaskan itu.

"Kim Sungmin _imnida_" _yeoja_ dengan rambut pink dengan tingkat _aegyo_ yang tinggi memperkenalkan diri pada namja berambut ikal dengan kulit pucat yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_" _namja_ itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. _Yeoja aegyo_ itu menundukkan kepalanya karena diperhatikan intens seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kim kibum _imnida_" kali ini _yeoja_ dengan rambut kebiruan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah. Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan nama kalian. Aku ketua OSIS SM High School. Choi Siwon _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_" Siwon membungkukkan dirinya, tersenyum pada Kibum yang tepat berdiri didepannya. _Tampan sekali _batin Kibum.

"Dan ini, Kim Yesung" kata Zhoumi yang berdiri disebelah Yesung. Kenapa Yesung tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri? Karenaaa, dia masih terpana dengan _yeoja_ mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. _Love at the first sight ne? _Hahahaha

"Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu atau ingin bertanya sesuatu kalian bisa datang keruang OSIS. Atau bisa bertanya pada kami" kata Siwon sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik (?).

"_Gomawo_, Siwon-_ssi_" Leeteuk tersenyum kearah Siwon, melihat Leeteuk yang tersenyum kepada Siwon sepertinya membuat _uri_ Kangin sedikit tidak rela dan mendidih (?).

"Baiklah, sepertinya perkenalannya sampai disini dulu. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai" kata Siwon lagi, segera mengakhiri pertemuan singkat itu karena ditatap dengan aura pembunuh oleh Kangin.

"_Nde_. _Gamsahabnida_" ketujuh yeoja itu berkata serempak sembari membungkukkan badan membuat rambut mereka jatuh selembut sutra (?).

.

"_Neomu_ _yepeo" _itulah kata-kata yang terus keluar dari mulut Donghae sejak berkenalan dengan ketujuh _yeoja_ tadi.

"_Mwo_? _Nuguya_?" tanya Kyuhyun, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat dia mengikuti kearah pandangan Donghae. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan ini.

"_Hyung_? Apakah dari sekian banyak _yeoja_ yang memujamu dia yang kau pilih?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik pada Donghae.

"_Nde_, Kyu. Dia benar-benar _yeoja_ yang cantik. Senyumnya membuatku… Haaa.. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Kyu. _Na oetteokhe_ Kyu?" Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _yeoja_ bertubuh bulat itu" kata Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari Donghae.

"_Mwo_?" kali ini Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan terkejut.

"_Baboya_!" Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan nyeri dan Kyuhun mengusap kepalanya itu. "Bukan dia. Tapi _yeoja_ yang duduk disebelahnya" lanjut Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Kim Hyukjae. _Yeoja_ cantik dengan _gummy smile_nya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang sedikit berwarna kuning benar-benar merebut perhatian Lee Donghae. Kim Hyukjae sekelas dengan Donghae sedangkan Kim Leeteuk, Kim Heechul dan Kim Sungmin sekelas dengan Yesung dan yang lainnya, dan yang berada dikelas X hanya Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Henry.

.

Memang kantin itu selalu penuh sesak pada saat jam istirahat dan inilah pemandangan para _hagsaeng _yang membuat kantin menjadi lautan manusia yang kelaparan ingin melahap ibu kantin (?) #benerkan? Waktu sekolah kalo kelaperan bgt dan ibu kantinnya lama bgt ngelayanin, kita pasti pengen bgt ngelahap ibu kantin biar cepet, benerkan benerkan? #plak. Readers: Curhat jgn disini Tae! #Abaikan.

Terlihat ketujuh namja tampan kita sedang menikmati makanan mereka dan tertawa kecil, saling ejek, saling curhat, saling pukul, saling tendang dan saling-saling lainnya.

"Kyaaa" teriak seorang _yeoja_ terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena terdorong-dorong oleh lautan manusia itu.

Ketujuh _namja_ itu melihat dan seorang dari mereka berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ itu. _Namja_ tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya pada _yeoja_ berambut hitam dengan warna ungu menghiasi.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya _namja_ berkepala besar yang kita ketahui bernama Yesung itu.

"_Nde_. _Gwenchana_" jawab Ryeowook dan menerima uluran tangan dari Yesung. Yesung tersenyum yang membuat Ryeowook merona.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Yesung pada Wookie. #kita ganti pake Wookie aja, Ryeowook kepanjangan XD.

"Aku ingin memesan sandwich untukku, Kibum, Henry dan _eonnideul_, tapi sepertinya kami tidak kebagian" kata Wookie tidak bersemangat.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan sandwich untukmu" kata Yesung mantap dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"_Jjinjayo_?" Wookie menatap penuh harap pada Yesung.

"_Nde_. Kau tunggu saja disini" Yesung pun menuju dapur kantin. Tak lama kemudian tangannya sudah penuh dengan sandwich. Wookie hanya menatap Yesung penuh takjub.

"Bagaimana _sunbae_ bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Hanya sedikit membuat perjanjian dengan ibu kantin" Yesung tersenyum dan Wookie mengambil separuh sandwich itu dari tangan Yesung. Yesung berjalan beriringan dengan Wookie menuju atap sekolah. Kenapa atap sekolah? Karena, kantin tadi sangat penuh sesak dan mereka tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

"Perjanjian apa _sunbae_?" tanya Wookie lagi dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada _namja_ tampan bersuara merdu itu.

"Ibu kantin sangat mengidolakan Siwon dan Donghae. Aku hanya mengatakan padanya akan memberikan foto ketika mereka tidur" jawab Yesung yang masih setia dengan senyumnya. "Dan satu lagi" Wookie menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung, "Jangan panggil aku _sunbae_, _oppa nde_?". Wookie hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Terlihat enam orang _yeoja_ yang sedang bergosip ria seputar kerajaan mereka. Ketika melihat Yesung dan Wookie yang membawa makanan, mereka langsung berlari dan mengambil dari tangan Yesung dan Wookie.

"_Gomawo_" kata mereka serempak yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Yesung.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yesung saat ketujuh _yeoja_ yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Mereka menatap Yesung penuh tanya.

"Silakan Yesung-_ssi,_ selama aku bisa menjawabnya" jawab Leeteuk tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Warna rambut kalian sungguh indah. Apa itu rambut asli?" tanya Yesung. Mereka bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

"Sejak lahir warna rambut kami memang seperti ini" jawab Heechul yang memegangi rambut hitam kehijauannya.

"Rambut kalian benar-benar berbeda dari _yeoja_ pada umumnya" kagum Yesung dengan memperhatikan warna-warna indah itu satu persatu. "Aku juga ingin rambut sperti kalian" ucap Yesung. Yang melihat hal itu hanya menahan tawa karena ekspresi merengut Yesung yang aneh.

"Ahh, _nde_. _Gamsahabnida_" sahut Teukkie mewakili yang lain. Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Wookie yang melihat Yesung tersenyum seketika wajahnya memerah.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yesung dikelilingi cahaya berwarna hitam. Yesung terkejut demikian juga para _yeoja_ itu. Spontan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sesosok _yeoja_ dengan pakaian super minim berwarna putih yang sedang menyeringai mengejek.

"Wah, sedang menikmati makan siang rupanya?" kata _yeoja_ itu dengan keangkuhan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Leeteuk saat melihat sosok itu mengepakkan sayap putihnya mendekat kearah Yesung yang masih dikelilingi cahaya mengerikan itu.

"Aku?" _yeoja_ itu tersenyum licik sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan para ksatria ini. Tidak kusangka dia cukup tampan" jari dengan kuku-kuku panjang itu hampir saja mengenai wajah Yesung jika Wookie tidak berteriak.

"Hentikan _yeoja _gila!" berang Wookie yang ternyata rambut sudah berubah menjadi ungu sempurna dan seragamnya telah berganti menjadi jubah hitam miliknya.

"_Purple chagi_, kumohon jaga omonganmu" kata _yeoja_ itu yang mulai menapaki kakinya ke lantai atap sekolah itu.

"Tapi kau memang gila _Brown_" kali ini Hyukkie yang sudah tak sabar, melemparkan cahaya kuning yang sedari tadi sudah keluar dari tangannya kearah _yeoja_ berambut coklat itu. Namun _yeoja_ yang bernama _Brown_ itu menangkisnya dan mengembalikannya kearah Hyukkie.

"Argh!" ringis Hyukkie yang mendapat serangan balik dari _Brown_ terseret beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Yellow_" teriak Heechul yang sudah menggeram sedari tadi melemparkan cahaya hijau kearah _Brown_ dengan ganas. Warna rambut ketujuh _yeoja_ itu sudah sepenuhnya berubah tak ada lagi hitam disana dan jubah hitam yang mewah sudah dikenakan.

"Kau melukai _yeodongsaeng_ku!" teriak _Pink_ yag mengikuti jejak Green melemparkan cahaya pink dari tangannya.

Terlihat pertempuran sengit antar para _yeoja_ itu.

_Orange_ dan _Blue_ membantu _Yellow_ untuk berdiri dan menenangkan _Purple_ yang sedari tadi seperti akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya terpaku dangan tanda tanya yang besar dibenaknya.

'_Apa yang terjadi disini? Siapa sebenarnya yeoja-yeoja itu? Apa maksudnya para ksatria?'_ batin Yesung semakin penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tak kunjung terjawab.

"Hahahaha. Ternyata kekuatan kalian tidak sehebat yang kukira. Pantas saja kedua orang tua kalian bisa begitu mudah mati ditangan _eonni_" ejek Brown sinis. _Red _yang sedari tadi berdiam mendengar ejekan untuk kedua orang tua mereka mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang menyilaukan dan telak mengenai _Brown_.

_Brown_ terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Jika _Red _sudah marahmerahnya takkan ada yang berani mendekatinya.

_Brown_ masih menampakkan senyum sinisnya. Dan dengan angkuhnya berjalan mendekati tawanannya. Yesung.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini" _Brown_ sudah berdiri disebelah Yesung. "Dan aku akan membawanya sebagai cindera mata untuk _eonni_ ku" Brown mengeluarkan sayap putihnya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya ungu menyinari seluruh atap sekolah. Wookie mulai mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan sekejap mata dia sudah berdiri dihadapan _Brown_ dengan aura membunuh.

"Jika kau berani membawanya. Aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku!" suara Wookie terdengar mengerikan.

Keenam _yeoja_ yang lain terpaku menatap Wookie yang dalam keadaan tak terkendali itu. Tubuh Yesung yang tadi dikurung dalam cahaya hitam pelan-pelan mulai memudar dan tergantikan dengan cahaya ungu yang indah. Yesung hanya menatap takjub, ketika cahaya-cahaya itu mengelilinginya.

.

"_Hyung_ lihat keatas!" kata Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang saat itu mencari Yesung karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Cahayanya menyilaukan sekali" Donghae menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun dan menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tetapi hanya mereka yang melihat cahaya itu. Siswa-siswi yang lain tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

.

"_Hyung_ kau lihat itu?" tunjuk Siwon yang sedang berjalan bersama Zhoumi, Kangin dan Hangeng menuju kerah kelas menunjuk kearah cahaya orange yang menyilaukan itu.

"Cahayanya benar-benar aneh" tanggapan Zhoumi yang mendongakkan kepalanya melihat keatap sekolah.

"Cahaya apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada cahaya diatap sekolah?" tanya Hangeng yang hanya mendapat gidikan bahu dari Kangin.

Tiba-tiba cahaya itu memudar dengan sendirinya.

.

"Sepertinya kehadiranku disini memang belum tepat" seringai _Brown_ menatap _Purple_ yang seakan siap membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Bukan tidak tepat, tetapi memang seharusnya kau tidak berada disini" interupsi _Orange_ pada perkataan _Brown_.

"Terserah saja, tapi aku akan kembali dengan kejutan-kejutan yang lain. _Pay pay_" ucapa _Brown_ lalu menghilang dengan cahaya putih yang mengelilinginya.

Cahaya ungu yang mengelilingi tubuh Wookie dan Yesung pun mulai memudar. Warna rambut ketujuh yeoja itu juga mulai menampakkan warna hitamnya. Namun Wookie merasa lemas pada tubuhnya dan terhuyung. Dengan sigap tangan kekar Yesung menahan Wookie.

"Wookie-ah. _Gwenchana_?" tanya Sungmin khawatir kepada _yeodongsaeng_nya.

"_Gwenchanayo eon_" kata Wookie tersenyum. Tubuhnya sangat lemas karena mengeluarkan hampir seluruh kekuatannya.

"Istirahatlah" kata Leeteuk yang mendapat anggukan dari Wookie.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Ketujuh _yeoja_ itu termasuk Yesung memilih membolos karena tidak mungkin masuk dengan keadaan seperti itu setelah pertengakaran kecil tadi. Melihat keadaan yang sudah mulai membaik, Yesung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"_Mianhae _karena tiba-tiba kau langsung terlibat dengan keadaan ini. Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Leeteuk singkat dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami berasal dari kerajaan pelangi. Mungkin bagi kalian ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng, namun itulah kenyataannya. Bahkan kau sendiri sudah melihat dan mengalaminya. Kerajaan kami direbut oleh seorang _yeoja_ jahat bernama _Black_ dan yang tadi adalah adiknya, _Brown_. Mereka telah membunuh kedua orang tua kami. Kami ingin mengambil kembali kerajaan kami. Saat itu kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya dapat mengikuti pengasuh kami sekaligus penyihir terkuat saat itu, _Golden_.

Dialah yang merawat kami. Dan mengajari kami untuk mengasah kekuatan yang sudah kami miliki sejak kecil untuk melawan _Black_. Namun untuk kesempurnaan dan dapat membantu kami melawan _Black_, kami harus mencari ketujuh _namja_ ksatria, yaitu kau bersama keenam temanmu. Kami turun ke bumi untuk meminta bantuan kalian serta membantu kalian untuk membangun kekuatan yang ada didalam diri kalian". jelas Leeteuk yang membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Jadi kalian meminta kami membantu untuk merebut kerajaan kalian itu?" tanya Yesung meyakinkan. Dan mendapat anggukan dari _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

"Jika aku tak mau membantu bagaimana? Aku hanya merasa cerita kalian sedikit kekanakan" kata Yesung yang membuat Heechul yang mempunyai temperamen yang berubah-ubah itu ingin menggigit _namja _berkepala besar itu.

"Jika kau tak mau membantu akan ku pastikan suara indahmu akan menjadi seperti suara kodok!" geram Heechul karena mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Tenanglah Chullie-ah" kata Leeteuk menenangkan _dongsaeng_ yang berbeda beberapa bulan darinya.

Yesung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu memasuki gedung sekolah mereka. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Wookie berlari menghadang kepergian Yesung.

"Be-benarkah _oppa_ tak mau membantu kami?" tanya Wookie terbata dengan sedikit lagi air matanya jatuh. Yesung terpaku menatap Wookie. Perasaan tak nyaman melingkupi hatinya melihat Wookie akan menangis. Yesung tak menjawab hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah.

.

DEG!

"Hiks, _eonni_, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?" Wookie terjatuh, terduduk dengan tangan kanan meremas kuat seragam tepat dibagian dada kirinya.

Kibum mendekati Wookie dan memeluk tubuh yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya. "Tenanglah Wookie-ah. Dia pasti akan membantu. Kita harus bisa meyakinkan mereka pelan-pelan".

Sungmin pun memeluk Wookie. "Berhentilah menangis Wookie-ah. Kita pasti bisa" kata Sungmin mencoba memberi semangat kepada Wookie dengan mengeluarkan _aegyo_nya. Wookie yang sudah merasa tenang mulai tersenyum.

"Benar Wookie-ah. Ber-berhentilah menangis" suara Hyukkie terdengar parau. Kim Hyukjae ikut menangis!

"Ya! Kenapa kau ikut menangis Hyukkie _eonni_?" panik Henry karena dia tepat berdiri disebelah Hyukkie.

"Bukankah Hyukkie selalu seperti itu jika melihat salah satu dari kita menangis?" kata Sungmin yang terseyum dan yang lain hanya memandang Hyukkie, tertawa.

.

"Teukkie-ah, apa kita benar-benar bisa meyakinkan mereka?" tanya Heechul saat mereka sudah berada dikelas.

"Kita harus bisa. Walaupun mereka tidak menginginkannya, tapi itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka, Chullie-ah dan kau lihat sendiri bukan apa yang dialami Wookie saat _namja_ bernama Yesung itu meninggalkan kita. Ikatan yang disebut cinta itu sungguh nyata. Seperti _appa_ dan _eomma_" jawab Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Yesung POV

Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita mereka. Benar-benar dongeng yang kekanakan. Tapi yang tadi ku alami bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Itu nyata. Sangat nyata!.

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. Memngingat _yeoja_ bernama Wookie itu. Wajah yang akan menangis itu , entah mengapa rasanya jantungku seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang.. yang sangat menyakitkan.

DEG!

Hah! Mengingat wajahnya saat tersenyum saja membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Percaya pada mereka?

"_Hyung_.. Yesung _hyung_" merasa ada yang memanggil, aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Kulihat Kangin memajukan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telingaku.

"_Hyung_, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta" aku hanya mendengarnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak kura-kuka ku. Dia menarik dirinya dan tersenyum manis menurutnya, tapi menurutku itu sangat aneh.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kim Leeteuk" jawabnya sambil menampakkan cengiran. Dan melakukan kegiatannya mencuri pandang pada Leeteuk yang menjadi teman sekelas kami.

Kim Leeteuk? Aku jadi memikirkan _yeoja_ mungil itu lagi. Kembali mengingat saat dia kan menangis. Tapi bagiku itu memang tidak masuk akal. Dizaman yang serba modern seperti ini, cerita itu pasti hanya dianggap khayalan.

Apa lebih baik aku bicara saja padanya? Tentang semua itu?

Yesung POV End

.

Bel menandakan pelajaran usai sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Yesung masih berdiri, menunggu seseorang. _Yeoja_ mungil dengan rambut hitam keunguan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Melihat siluet itu, Yesung berlari mendekatinya.

"Kenapa masih ada disekolah _oppa_?" tanya Wookie yang menyadari kehadiran Yesung karena insting _yeoja_ itu sangat tajam. Yesung tidak menjawab. Dia menarik tangan mungil Wookie untuk mengikutinya kearah parkiran sekolah.

Yesung membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Wookie masuk dikursi penumpang disebelahnya. Diapun masuk kekursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan Ferrari merahnya keluar sekolah.

.

"Ada apa _oppa_?" tanya Wookie yang berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

"_Mianhae_" ucap Yesung yang membuat Wookie menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung.

"_Mianhae_ karena membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya masih belum percaya dengan cerita kalian" lanjut Yesung yang menyadari bahwa Wookie masih menatapnya membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang seperti yang dirasakan Wookie sekarang.

"Ah, _nde_. _Gwenchana oppa_" kata Wookie yang berusaha tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat diatap sekolah.

Suasana canggung melingkupi keadaan mereka saat ini. Hanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk-_ssi_ itu benar? Maksudku cerita itu? Apa itu benar?" tanya Yesung hati-hati, berusaha memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta dimobilnya.

"Semua yang dikatakan Teukkie _eonni_ benar. Kami tidak berbohong tentang hal itu. Untuk apa kami berbohong tentang kedua orang tua kami yang telah tiada. Tidak ada satu anak pun yang mau kehilangan orang tuanya, _oppa_" jawab Wookie dengan senyum miris yang membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Apa aku bisa percaya?" tanya Yesung lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku harus melakukan apa agar _oppa_ percaya pada kami?" Wookie bertanya balik dan membuat Yesung bingung.

"Baiklah" Wookie mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan kembali mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang indah. "Kami penyihir" Wookie mengarahkan tangannya pada lampu lalu lintas yang akan berubah warna menjadi merah, sedikit dia menggerakkan tangannya seluruh lampu dijalan yang sedang mereka lewati mati total!

"Tetapi kami juga bisa disebut petarung, walaupun tidaklah sehebat para petarung istimewa" Wookie menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung yang terdiam karena sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati menjadi gelap dan matahari telah meninggalkan singgasananya tergantikan oleh cahaya bulan. Terlihat orang-orang petokoan keluar dan heran karena tiba-tiba mati lampu.

Wookie menjentikkan jarinya dan lampu hidup kembali. Normal seperti semula.

"Aku mendengar dari Teukkie _eonni_, bahwa kalianlah para petarung istimewa. Seperti _appa_" Wookie berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan Yesung kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Petarung istimewa? _Appa_ mu?" tanya Yesung

"_Nde_. Petarung isitimewa, _appa_ kami adalah petarung istimewa yang sangat hebat, dia juga bisa sedikit menggunakan sihir. Mungkin kalian tidak sadar akan kekuatan besar yang ada ditubuh kalian. Kami memiliki tugas untuk membantu kalian untuk membangkitkannya" jawab Wookie dan kembali menatap Yesung.

"Bagaimana cara membangkitkannya? Apa aku harus meminum cairan-cairan aneh seperti yang ada di dalam dongeng?" Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami sebagai penyihir tidak pernah memakai cairan-cairan aneh seperti didalam dongeng. Cairan-cairan itu hanya untuk pengobatan. Terkadang manusia menyalah artikan hal itu, bahkan sering mengecap bahwa semua penyihir itu adalah jahat".

Yesung menepikan mobilnya disebuah taman tak jauh dari rumahnya. Yesung keluar dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman diikuti Wookie.

"Lalu apa aku bisa percaya?' pertanyaan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Yesung.

"Mungkin jika aku bisa membangkitkan kekuatanmu, apa _oppa_ akan percaya?" Wookie malah menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Yesung menatap lekat manic caramel Wookie yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Wookie mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, Yesung hanya terdiam dengan yang dilakukan Wookie. Bibir mungil Wookie mengecup lama bibir Yesung.

Kembali. Cahaya ungu itu mengelilingi tubuh mereka. Rambut Wookie kembali menjadi ungu sempurna.

Wookie menjauhkan bibir mungilnya dari bibir Yesung. Yesung masih terpana dengan yang barusan terjadi. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir dengan benar sekarang.

"Petarung istimewa dan kami penyihir memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat. Sejak menolong _oppa_ malam itu, aku merasa kita memiliki ikatan itu. Bahkan aku bisa menangis karena perkataan _oppa_ siang tadi, yang bahkan aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku menangis" Wookie tersenyum simpul menatap lekat manic hitam Yesung.

"Ciuman itu hanya membantu melepas setengah kekuatan yang ada didalam diri _oppa_, karena kita berada didunia manusia".

Yesung masih terdiam. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Baiklah _oppa_, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayai cerita itu. Hanya saja, bisakah _oppa_ memikirkannya kembali? Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milik kami dan yaa.. walau terkesan jahat, tapi aku ingin sekali membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua kami" Wookie beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang duluan _oppa_" Wookie melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menatap punggung yeoja itu hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Yesung POV

"Aku pulang duluan oppa" Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku. Aku hanya dapat melihat pungung kecilnya hingga tak lagi terlihat.

Apa benar? Aku tak merasakan apapun yang berubah didalam diriku. Hanya degup jantungku yang berdetak cepat karena bersamanya.

Aku melihat telapak tanganku. Ada cahaya ungu yang bersinar. Apa ini maksudnya? Kekuatan apa?

Aku mengingta hal yang tadi Wookie lakukan. Aku menjentikkan jariku dan…

Wuush

Angin bertiup kencang dan lampu-lampu ditaman itu mati seketika. Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Ku jentikkan sekali lagi jariku dan lampu taman menyala kembali.

Mungkinkah ini nyata?

Yesung POV End

TBC

Reader tercinta

Maaf bgt Tae updatenya lama

Chap yang ini bnyk bgt dirubah, hhe

Ga tau deh hasilnya menurut reader bagus apa ga? Ga nyambung mungkin, hahaha

Gomawo untuk yang udah review dan menunggu lanjutannya

Thanks to : Kim Jongmi, myung so, yewook90, Tania3424, myfishychovy, blue sky21, Widia kesumowardani, skyblue phoenix, mitade13, dwiihae, ryeofha2125, YunieNie, TanSintha-AnakHanChul

Dan seperti kemarin chap selanjutnya sedang dalam pengerjaan, mungkin Tae bakal ga bertanggung jawab lagi karena updatenya bakal lama, mungkin ^^, tapi Tae usahain secepatnya

Sekali lagi,

Joesong hago Gamsahabnida ^^


End file.
